


Avalon禮品包裝

by robinsonola



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 綑綁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk在一次登岸假期裡，碰上了一個自稱是禮品包裝專員的男人......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon禮品包裝

**Author's Note:**

> 客串來賓Merlin Emrys，但只是借他的外型一用，也可以把他當成OMC

這次登岸假期的開頭太失敗了。  
  
企業號來到了繁榮的米提殖民星，這裡以美麗的大山大水及吞吐量大的貿易港口聞名。大家都迫不及待想下去走走，呼吸新鮮空氣，看看美景。  
  
只有一個人例外，那就是他的艦長，James Tiberius Kirk。此人正悶悶不樂地坐在飯店附設的酒吧裡，大吃特吃當地某種塊根做的炸薯條，豪飲特產啤酒。  
  
不為別的，只因為他向他的大副提議共渡假期，卻被一秒拒絕了。  
  
你好歹考慮一下啊！好歹猶豫一下啊！Jim悲憤地大嚼特嚼炸薯條。  
  
他還以為這一切不是他的幻覺，那些在艦橋上心有靈犀的瞬間，那些象棋之夜裡不經意地手指相觸，那些令他心跳加速的眼神，那些心意相通的小小的微笑……他還以為Spock和他有一樣的想法，就只差捅破那層紙。哪知……  
  
 _不，艦長，我必須留在艦上監測科學部的實驗。請你另外找伴吧。_  
  
這是哪門子藉口！科學部的實驗Jim會不知道嗎！不就是黴菌嘛，叫輪班的其他隨便誰看著就好了嘛！什麼了不起！能吃嗎！有我好吃嗎！哪天培養出只有雞腿的雞才叫了不起好嗎！  
  
想到Spock寧可陪黴菌也不想陪他，Jim就恨啊。恨自作多情的自己，恨害他誤會的Spock，恨推波助瀾的Scotty，恨老拿這個嘲笑他的Bones，恨甜蜜蜜亂放閃光彈的Sulu和Chekov，恨一言不發、掛著看好戲微笑看著他們的Uhura。  
  
薯條吃完了，可惡！連薯條他都恨！他要吃別的！  
  
「酒保！」Jim喊道，「我要吃炸雞腿！」  
  
酒保慢條斯理地回答他，「現在只剩滷鴨脖子了。」  
  
到底想要氣死誰。  
  
「請問你是James T. Kirk嗎？」這時，一個悅耳的男人聲音從他身旁響起，把Jim嚇了一跳。  
  
他轉身，看見一個身材修長的年輕人類男性正向他靦腆地微笑。他有藍色的眼睛、烏黑的頭髮和蒼白的皮膚。穿著有點鬆垮的黑色牛仔褲，合身的皮外套，脖子上圍著一條搶眼的紅圍巾。  
  
「沒錯，就是我。」Jim說，肆無忌憚地打量著他。對嘛，酒吧之夜怎能少了一段萍水相逢的邂逅？(a.k.a.一夜情)  
  
男人露出燦爛的笑容，伸出右手。他的左臂下抱著一個很大的提袋。  
  
「我叫Emrys，你好。」  
  
Jim和他握手。  
  
「我請你喝杯什麼好嗎？還是你想吃點什麼？」Emrys笑著說，在Jim旁邊的高腳椅上坐下。  
  
「不，怎麼能讓你花錢呢，我請客。」Jim輕挑地說，向他拋了個媚眼。  
  
「謝謝。」Emrys甜甜地說，Jim給他們各點了一杯馬丁尼。  
  
「聽說你是星艦的艦長？」他熱切地問。  
  
「沒錯。」Jim聳聳肩，擺出滿不在乎的模樣。  
  
「我在Avalon禮品服務上班，禮品包裝部門。」他說，拍拍手上的大袋子。「顧客至上，服務到府，包君滿意。」  
  
「喔，我是來放假的。我沒聽過你們公司。不過這代表你的手一定非、常、巧。」他露出酒吧泡妞專用笑容。  
  
「是的。」Emrys正經地回答，「我會打兩百七十種結，我有禮品包裝A級證書。」  
  
「哇喔，真不簡單。」Jim啜飲時視線沒有離開他，這是百發百中的技倆，要讓視線像綿花糖般黏在人身上。既然Spock不陪他，那今晚找個伴有何不可？Jim又不是想要和Spock上床，雖然他其實想，但是他又沒說出口。他想要Spock，想要得要發狂。Spock修長的腿，Spock迷人的尖耳朵，Spock強壯的手臂和厚實的胸膛……  
  
他只問Spock要不要和他一起共度登岸假期，這有很過分嗎？他們可以一起爬山看風景嘛，或是研究研究當地動植物、風土民情，看看藍天，在夕陽下漫步，然後默默地牽起手……停！停！現在他正在勾引這個年輕小伙子，別讓到手的熟肉飛了。  
  
Emrys抱著他的大提袋，沒有打斷他的思緒。接著他開口。  
  
「Mr. Kirk，」他單刀直入地說，「你的房間在樓上嗎？我們上去吧。」  
  
Jim差點沒嗆到。  
  
「你別緊張，我技術很好的。」Emrys認真地說。  
  
這人太年輕了，搭訕技巧太差了，Jim心想。不過沒關係。  
  
  
  
一進房間，Jim就捧起Emrys的臉要吻他，迫不及待要翻雲覆雨一番。但Emrys拍開他的手，把提袋往床上一丟，然後以和削瘦體型不相稱的力氣把Jim推倒在床上。  
  
「窩喔，喔喔，慢點，我們有整晚的時間呢。」Jim笑著說，爬起來又要吻他，卻再一次被他拍開。  
  
「我們沒有整晚的時間！」Emrys語氣有些著急，再次把他推倒在床上，以Jim從未見過的俐落動作把他剝了個精光。  
  
「你們星球的人都是這種風格嗎？」Jim好笑地問。但Emrys打開了大袋子，拿出橡膠手套戴上。「你喜歡什麼顏色？」  
  
「蛤？」  
  
  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Spock沒有待在實驗室。那只是藉口而已，實驗交給輪班的隨便誰去照看就好了。「隨便誰」精確來說是Bates少尉和Martin少尉，他們值今天晚上的班。Spock待在自己的艙室裡，沒有排今天的登岸休假，他也以此為由拒絕了艦長的邀請。看到那雙湛藍的眼睛失望得失去了光芒，令Spock心裡一陣動搖。但已做出的決定不容悔改，他今晚將不會離開企業號，當然更不會去和Jim共度假期。  
  
那雙湛藍的眼睛已數次令他內心失去應有的平靜。每次艦橋上的眼神交會都令他暈乎乎的，每次棋賽的手指接觸更令他天旋地轉，緊抓著最後一絲理智才不致失控，做出不符身份的舉動。例如說向Jim索求更多的碰觸，不只是耳語時撫過他臉頰的呼吸，不只是遞過PADD時擦過的手心……而是更多，更溫暖，更肯定的……Spock不敢再想了。身為一名瓦肯人，他對自己的身體理應擁有絕對的控制權，不會因外力的誘惑而動搖。  
  
有人按響了門鈴，他起身去開門，門外是一位文書官。  
  
「長官，這是剛剛收到的給您的冷藏包裹，寄件人是米提星的Avalon禮品服務，已掃瞄過，沒有危險。」  
  
Spock疑惑地簽收了包裹，拿自己房間的三錄儀又掃瞄了一次，以策安全。的確沒有危險。他拆開了包裹。  
  
裡面是一瓶冰巧克力牛奶和一張愛心形狀的紅色小卡，上面有幾行燙金印刷字：  
  
  
 _收禮人：Spock_  
 _送禮人：Bones & Scotty_  
 _留言：嘿尖耳朵混帳快把它喝掉不然我拿無針注射器戳你我說到做到_  
 _請盡情享用您的禮物，並歡迎您再次惠顧。_  
 _Avalon禮品服務敬上_  
  
  
Spock挑起眉毛，看看巧克力牛奶，又看看小卡。醫生常用的威嚇印在卡片上有股不合邏輯的詭異感。  
  
Spock看著房間中間的冥想石，剛才他心亂如麻，一直無法成功進入冥想狀態。牛奶是保鮮期短的飲品，不如把它喝了直接去睡，或許才是符合邏輯的作法。Spock扭開瓶蓋，將巧克力牛奶喝了。香甜的滋味令他愉悅地閉上眼，今晚沒有任務也沒有工作，將大腦放空交給可可鹼，也是一種奢侈。  
  
這時他的通訊器響了，顯示有一則來自Jim的語音留言。  
  
Spock盯著通訊器看，心裡浮起一陣隱約的歡喜。照Jim的度假模式，他現在應該在城裡的酒吧飲酒作樂，為什麼還找他？難道Jim還是希望和自己作伴？或者是碰上了麻煩……  
  
Spock按下按鈕，聽取留言。  
  
通訊器裡傳出Jim遲疑不安的聲音。  
  
「Spock？我在皇后飯店1031房，你可以過來嗎？快點。」  
  
Spock馬上跳起來準備出門。  
  
  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Emrys掏出一個黑色的小機器，往Jim身上「滋」的按了一下，Jim便全身無力剩一張嘴了。「那是什麼？你要做什麼？」  
  
黑髮男子一邊熟練地擺弄Jim的通訊器，一邊飛快地說，「我說了，我是Avalon禮品服務的禮包部專員。一般來說我不跑外勤的，但是你的案子非得到府包裝不可嘛。那是本公司新開發的麻痺器，活體禮物包裝用，很方便的，按一下就有十分鐘的麻痺效果。來，我按好號碼了，告訴Mr. Spock你的所在地，請他快過來。」  
  
「SPOCK！？」Jim大叫，努力想坐起來，卻動彈不得。「等一下，我完全不懂！現在什麼狀況！」  
  
「等一下，」Emrys說，「你是說你完全不曉得這件事嗎？你被朋友賣了嗎？」  
  
「我完全不曉得你在說什麼。」  
  
「好吧，我給你念你的訂單。」他拿出一台PADD，「付款人：Leonard McCoy  & Montgomerry Scott，送禮人暱稱：Bones & Scotty，禮品名稱：James T. Kirk，禮品所在地：將於星曆xxxx.xx和企業號一起抵米提星……」  
  
「好了，我知道是怎麼回事了……」Jim無力地說，想起Bones和Scotty這幾天不懷好意的樣子。  
  
「如果你不想要的話，我們隨時可以取消訂單。」Emrys說。「這個Spock不是你男朋友嗎？」  
  
「不，雖然我希望他是……」  
  
Jim想了一會兒。  
  
「我們繼續。」他毅然絕然地說，「反正要是他不喜歡，我就把錯推給他們和你公司。」  
  
Jim合作地向通訊器說，「Spock？我在皇后飯店1031房，你可以過來嗎？快點。」然後忐忑不安地看著眼前這個想用緞帶將他五花大綁的瘋子。  
  
這瘋子神速把他的雙手舉到頭上，用柔軟的緞帶綑住，一邊喃喃念著「這裡打什麼結好？」然後把他雙腿分開，用了三捲不同顏色的絲帶分別綁在兩邊床柱上，並編出超華麗複雜的結。動作快得像手指間有魔法似的。  
  
Emrys專業地說，「我技術很好的，我會把你弄得又漂亮又好拆。」  
  
當他拿出一捲特別閃亮精緻還帶滾邊的細緞帶，打算綁住小Jim的時候，Jim喊了起來「那裡不可以啊！」但Emrys只說「軟趴趴的賣相太差了！要打蝴蝶結美化一下！」然後小Jim就被打上閃閃發亮的蝴蝶結了。他飛快地動作，才過七分鐘，Jim已經被「包裝」好了。  
  
「嗯，你想要化妝嗎？弄頭髮？除毛？抹乳液？要不要在腹肌上打陰影？會讓你看起來很性感很結實喔。」他熱心地問。  
  
「讓我死了吧。」Jim說。  
  
「我確認一下訂單喔。」Emrys拿出PADD，大聲朗讀，「包裝要求：把Jim弄得越情色越好，讓那個尖耳朵妖精一看見他就精蟲衝腦，想把他操到走不了路，操死算了，省得我們每天看他們倆眉來眼去的煩死人。」  
  
「Bones……」Jim大翻白眼。  
  
但禮包專員沒理會他，他自言自語道，「我要怎麼包才能讓禮物看起來很情色？」  
  
「情趣玩具？」Jim自暴自棄地提議。  
  
Emrys翻找包包，「我是有準備，但我擔心收禮人的喜好問題，不過，既然你都這麼說了……」  
  
「我什麼都沒說！」Jim尖叫，十分鐘怎麼還不到？  
  
  
  
== =  
  
  
  
Spock來到皇后飯店1031號房門口，他敲敲門，無人應門。  
  
「Jim？」他側耳傾聽，聽見房間裡若有似無的呻吟聲。剛剛喝下的巧克力牛奶起作用了，他覺得有些暈暈的。這時他看見門縫裡有個紅色信封，Spock彎腰把它撿起來。  
  
裡面是房卡及一張卡片，裡面內容和巧克力牛奶附的卡片類似。  
  
這是醫生和輪機長一起開的玩笑嗎？但艦長不安的聲音是怎麼回事？Spock用房卡打開了門。  
  
眼前的景象令他愣在原地。  
  
Jim赤裸地躺在床上，眼神迷亂地看著他。他雙手在頭上伸直擺在枕頭上，前臂一直到手掌都被色彩絢麗的緞帶綑住，手心處有一個結構複雜的緞帶彩球。雙腿羞恥地大張，同樣被華麗的緞帶綑在兩邊床柱上。小Jim昂然挺立，硬得發紅，柱體上被打了個蝴蝶結，頂端還繫了顆鈴鐺。Jim的嘴裡有個橡皮口塞，口塞旁垂下兩條鍊子，連到兩個乳頭夾，其下粉紅色的乳尖硬挺紅豔。  
  
「嗚嗚──」Jim看著他，發出一聲呻吟，身體扭動著。他看來飢渴難耐，淫蕩不堪。等著被侵犯，等著被享用。他的呻吟聲直接對Spock的下身起了作用，他感覺到自己幾乎是立刻抬頭的慾望。  
  
該做的事先做，這仍可能是個陷阱，即使Jim看來沒有立即危險，身體也沒受傷。Spock忍住想觸摸他的欲望，先檢查了房間一圈，確認沒有別人在，也沒有危險機關。接著他拿出三錄儀，將房間大致掃過一次。打開窗戶向外看，四周牆上也沒人，其他房間的窗戶看來沒有可疑之處。  
  
Jim幾乎被慾望折磨得發瘋。那人竟然真的在麻痺器作用的十分鐘內把他「包裝」好走人，乾淨俐落。他走後又過了十分鐘Spock才趕到，在這段時間內，Jim努力想掙脫手腳的束縛，但一直被固定在小Jim旁的兩顆劇烈振動的跳蛋分心。口塞和乳頭夾是以兩條細鍊相連的，他頭一動，就牽動到兩個已挺立的乳頭，一陣陣的酥麻感不停湧來。他越來越硬，越來越難耐，卻無法觸碰自己。  
  
他希望Spock快點來，又希望他別來。然後又希望他來，因為自己現在一定看來很誘人，他很了解自己的魅力，就算腹肌沒化妝打陰影。然後又希望他別來，因為Spock一定會覺得尷尬，他們之間就真的完了。  
  
但要是他來了，他會上Jim嗎？雖然Jim暗自希望Spock能像Bones講的，一看見他便精蟲衝腦，但冷靜自持的瓦肯人怎麼可能呢？在他想東想西，一邊被折磨得慾火中燒的時候，聽見房門嗶嗶一聲，他的瓦肯人開門進來了。  
  
Spock先是在門口當機了好一會兒，接著又恢復一派冷靜的模樣，用三錄儀先檢查了Jim，然後開始確認安全。Spock！救我啊！快把我解開啊！Jim一直在口塞後嗚嗚呻吟，想奪取大副的注意力，但Spock仍把內外巡過一圈，才回到床邊。  
  
「Jim……」他低沉地說，那聲音像一陣電流通過Jim的脊椎。  
  
Jim扭動大腿，示意Spock解開他的腿。但Spock的視線卻停在他硬得不行的分身上。被衣著齊整、一言不發的Spock這樣盯著看，Jim突然感到自己無比脆弱，就像隻待宰的羔羊。這很可怕，但也火辣得不行。他鼓起勇氣再度看向Spock，卻赫然發現Spock的臉漲得通綠，瞳孔放大。他的眼睛深不見底。  
  
「Jim……」他又說，這次聲音輕如雪花，但飽含感情。他伸手抬起Jim的下巴，乳頭夾被牽動，Jim再次發出嗚咽聲，眼神裡滿是情欲，並試圖在口塞後吞嚥。  
  
「Jim，我收到卡片，上面表明這是Dr. McCoy和Mr. Scott送我的禮物。」Spock低下頭，用鼻子磨蹭Jim的臉頰。「那麼，我要拆禮物了。」  
  
Spock的呼吸噴到Jim的脖子上，等等，這是巧克力的氣味嗎？  
  
瓦肯人修長的手指撫上他的分身，輕輕解開了上面的蝴蝶結。  
  
  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
陽光照在兩個交纏的軀體上，把Jim喚醒了。他困倦地眨眨眼，一時想不起來自己身在何處。  
  
接著他看見滿床零亂的緞帶，昨晚的記憶潮水般湧回。他看著身旁赤裸的瓦肯人，Spock也醒了，他看來相當平靜。  
  
「早安，Spock。」Jim輕輕地說。  
  
Spock伸手將Jim擁入懷裡，Jim給了他一個早安吻。  
  
「我想問你個問題，」Jim怯怯地開口，「昨晚的事。」  
  
「並不完全是巧克力的影響，如果這是你要問的問題。」Spock沙啞地回答，「但我想巧克力起了催化作用。」  
  
「我以為你不喜歡我。」Jim坐起來，「我是說，你一定看出我對你的感情了，你拒絕和我一起過登岸假期。」  
  
Spock沉默了一會兒，才艱難地開口。  
  
「我喜歡你，Jim，我原以為情感的波動和瓦肯的心靈訓練相悖，但我錯了。」  
  
Jim倒回Spock溫暖的胸口。「什麼意思？」他有點退縮，要是Spock又把他拒於千里之外，他不認為自己能平靜地接受。  
  
Spock摟著他。「你醒來前我順利冥想了兩個小時，比前兩個禮拜的冥想品質更令人滿意。看來我的精神穩定度反而有所提升。」  
  
「那我們再來一次，你意下如何？」Jim露出笑容，「然後我們去找Bones和Scotty算帳。」  
  
「可接受。」Spock說。Jim吻住了他。  
  
這樣的登岸假期才像樣嘛。

 

=The End=


End file.
